Life of Renesmee
by KaterinaPascal
Summary: Renesmee deals with humans vamps and werewolves. Love, loss, eternity.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One **

I woke up in the new Cullen mansion. New meaning we had only lived here for a year. My family and I had lived in Forks for the last few years but the locals were getting suspicious so we had to move. We now lived in Port Angeles and I attended Port Angeles High School East Park Avenue. We wanted to stay as near to my beloved grandfather Charlie Swan as possible. That also meant that Jacob could stay near his dad, Billy and the pack. Why he moved with us I don't know, but I wasn't complaining, I loved being around Jake, he made everyone happy. I know that Jasper is the emotion manipulator but Jacob could make anybody happy without any effort. I saw it when he was around anyone really, except Rose. The weather in Port Angeles was similar too that of Forks. Raining the majority of the time but I loved the rain.

Esme and Alice helped decorate my room. I kept the walls plain but hung up framed black and white photographs Jacob and I took of my favourite places in Forks and LA Push. I have a wall covered in shelves to keep all my CD's and book's on. Opposite the wall covered from head to toe in window was my double bed. It was weird knowing that everyone in the house bar me and Jake were awake all day everyday.

I got dressed. Today I was wearing a white hooded jumper with dark jeans and black boots. Alice was shocked I hadn't gotten my mothers "bad sense of style". That I didn't have an aversion to dresses or skirts. I grabbed my bag and drove to school. It was drizzling rain.

School went as usual, the teachers taught me subjects I already new - I had more knowledge than all of my teachers put together, but I never corrected them when they were wrong or answered a question they didn't ask me- and so I spent most of the classes talking with my friends Natalie and Ally. Ally is tall curves like Sophia Bush, she has short blond straightened hair and green eyes. She is way too intelligent to be human. Natalie is average height, fit, has dark brown/black long curly hair and navy blue eyes. She's half Italian half Russian. Her skin is a gorgeous deep olive. It was hard for me to make friends in the beginning as I was shy and had never gone to school before this, but Natalie and Ally were really nice to me on my first day and ever since then we've become good friends.

We sat at our usual table at lunch and the rest of the school was divided into separate 'groups'.

"We have to make plans for the holidays" said Natalie.

"I can't believe were graduating next year" I replied.

"I know it feels like we were just freshmen yesterday" said Ally.

We were getting our holidays this Friday, today was Monday, I couldn't wait.

"William Davis is staring at you Ally" said Natalie "If he leans any farther of his chair he'll fall off it".

"Awww, leave him alone, he probably has a crush on her" I said while Ally was probably already planning their wedding.

"You should go over and talk to him" Natalie said encouragingly we knew she liked him because she couldn't stop smiling.

"Really?" Ally asked.

I nodded my head and so did Natalie.

"Ok I'll be back in a minute" she walked away from our table towards his and then kept going until she was back to our table again.

"So how was the walk around the cafeteria?" Natalie asked Ally sarcastically.

"I don't know what to say to him" said Ally.

"Hello!"

"After that?"

"How are you?" So she took that and left. I could here there conversation even across the room.

"Hi! I'm Ally" she said to William.

"I'm William" he said then smiled "Hey! Does your friend have a boyfriend?"

"Natalie is going out with Mark Comer"

"No your other friend?"

"Renesmee no she doesn't, why?"

"Could you give this to her" he said, then handed her a note. I could feel my cheeks begin to blush, one of the many things I inherited form my mother.

"Um…Ok"

"Thanks" and then she sat back down at our table.

"So, he gave you his number, very cute" said Natalie

"No it's a note for Nessie" she handed me the piece of paper.

"I could have sworn he was looking at you Ally sorry" said Natalie who was our expert on boys so we always relied on her for advice.

"So what does the note say?" asked Ally.

I unfolded the piece of paper and it said:

**Meet me at the side entrance after school**

**It's important**** don't bring anyone.**

**William Davis. **

I showed them the note. "I don't know, it sounds kind of creepy "Don't bring anyone" what if he tries to kill you or something?" asked Natalie.

"And we were supposed to do makeovers after school, remember."

"Ok how 'bout this, I'll go see what he wants, you guys wait in my car, when I come back we can do makeovers"

After school he was waiting for me at the side entrance.

"I didn't know if you would come. I can imagine that my message must have seemed strange" he said.

"Just a tad" I said sarcastically.

"I need to ask you to do me a favour" he said

"What's the favour?"

"Can you give Carlisle something from my father?" he said handing me a package.

"I hope we can get to know each other, you're the only reason why I agreed to move to this town" he kissed my hand and vanished.

I put the package in my boot and then climbed in the back so they could do my makeover.

"What did he want?" asked Ally.

"For me to give something to Carlisle"

"Why would he ask you to give something to Carlisle, but ask me if you were single?" asked Ally. I just shrugged.

"Would you go out with him if he asks?" asked Natalie.

"No! That's against the code"

"What code?"

"The girl code! You don't hook up with or go out with someone your friend saw first or dated!"

"That's ok you can go out with him if you want, I'm fine with it" I didn't really want to go out with William and besides he didn't even ask.

"Ok so onto your makeover" Natalie was great at this kind of stuff, she wanted to be a hairdresser or make-up artist, and honestly she was amazing at it. I had to admit, I did have fun and they did a good job. They put me in dark ripped jeans and a fitted long sleeved top that has a plunging -sort of- neckline and black heels. Natalie straightened my hair and put it into a high pony tail while Ally did my make up by putting on mascara, lip-gloss and eyeliner. Natalie said that the look was casual but sexy.

Ally and I put Natalie in a casual dark purple mini dress and leggings, left her hair down and curly. I was applying lip-gloss when I heard the sound of Jake's motorbike roaring past us. I automatically turned my head in his direction and watched him drive past. Ally and Natalie were laughing at me for some reason that I did not know.

"What are you laughing at?" I asked them.

"You love him" the two of them taunted me. Where the hell did they go and get that from? I did like Jake but as a friend. He's probably one of my best friends.

"God no, Jake and I are really good friends, end of story"

"Yeah" Ally said sarcastically " right" then she winked at Natalie.

"Yeah" Natalie said giggling "and I don't love Johnny Depp"

"You don't love Johnny Depp, that's not love, it's a crush"

"So you have a crush on Jacob Black" said Ally.

"That's not what I said" I was getting frustrated now.

"Oh, so touchy" said Sarah "That means you really love him"

"I don't love him like that" I said way to annoyed.

"What is going on with you?" Ally asked me with her concerned eyes.

"Do you have your period?" asked Natalie sympathetically.

"Yeah, I don't know why I got so defensive, I'm sorry"

"It's okay, just remember were on your side" Ally and Natalie nodded in agreement.

"And when you are ready to admit your in love with Jacob Black, we will be here!"

"Ughh!"

They kept rambling on with "Oh you could be Mrs. Black" and "You can set us up with his friends". The two of them drooled over the pack, of course the majority of the pack were happily imprinted.

When I got home Carlisle was waiting for me, with his equipment all ready. He only checked my progression twice a year now as I was growing at the same pace as a human would. Meaning that I had grown to what was 16 years for a human in 5-6 years. I know progressed as an average human would. That's the reason why I could do the last two years of high school.

"Hello Carlisle".

"Hello Renesme" he said. I didn't exactly like the tests but Carlisle learned so much from them and they weren't really bad.

I just daydreamed until he was done.

"Why don't you go wait in the living room with Rosalie and Emmet" I headed for the living room opened the door, and then….

"Happy Birthday" everyone cheered. They were all sitting around a birthday cake that had "Happy 17th Birthday Renesme" written on it and presents surrounded the cake. Alice had foreseen Carlisle's results. They sang happy birthday while I made a wish and blow out the candles. My grand-parents Esme and Carlisle got me a silver ring that has a sapphire in the middle and two diamonds either side. "Your Grandmother picked it, God knows what you would have gotten if it was up to me" said Carlisle cheerfully. I gave them both a hug and thanked them, it fit perfectly on my middle finger of my right hand. Rosalie and Emmet's present was next "It's a Journal it belonged to a very powerful vampire many years ago" she said.

"Which vampire ?" Alice asked what everyone wanted to know!

"I'm not sure, the guy who sold it to me said that the owner of the journal was a really misunderstood vampire. I think his name is Caleb and his last name begins with D" Rosalie replied smugly thinking she had given me the best present ever, which was close, she knew I loved learning about our history.

"Caleb Davis?" Carlisle asked wearily.

"Ya that's it, how'd you know?" she asked, suddenly recognition washed over my fathers and grandfathers faces.

"You gave my daughter THE Davis' Journal" Dad roared angrily.

"Edward" Mom said sternly.

"Bella you don't understand, the Davis' are a bad coven" he said "They are the reason we have the Volturi in the first place". The majority of the family was confused except for Dad and Carlisle.

"What are you talking about Edward?" Esme asked.

"Years ago before the Volturi came about, the Davis' were the most powerful coven, they didn't posses the "abilities" that we do like mind reading or shield but they were still strong and fast. They believed in overthrowing humans, but a lot of vampires believed that we should stay secret, that way, our lives would be more peaceful" Edward explained.

"They had followers but Aro, Caius and Marcus stopped them from exposing us, and they made a deal that the Davis' wouldn't expose us to the humans, but they had to grant them one favour" said Carlisle.

"What was the favour?" asked Emmet.

"As far as I know they haven't used it yet" said Carlisle.

"Carlisle, William Davis asked me to give you a package" I said and went to get it.

When I came back Alice and Esme were studying the Journal that Rosalie and Emmet had given me. I gave the package to Carlisle and he opened it -My Dads eyes were fixed on Carlisle, they never moved- inside the package lay an old wooden box and a letter. The box contained a picture of The Volturi – Including Carlisle at the time – and Caleb Davis. Everyone got a chance to read the letter:

"To my old friend Carlisle,

I must congratulate you on becoming a grandfather, Renesme is beautiful, I would love for our families to get together as we have been in the area for a while, I have also added a few new members to my family it is no longer just me and as I'm sure you know by receiving this, William joined us 3 years ago and, who knows maybe William and Renesme will make us family.

Hope to hear from you soon

Caleb"

"What do we do?" asked Esme.

"We have to visit them" said Carlisle.

"What are you crazy?. There is know way I am having one of the Davis' around my daughter" said Dad tensing.

"Dad, William is in the same year as me at school" I said.

"Your not going to school anymore!" I didn't take that seriously he was just worried.

"Edward if we don't reply they will take it as an insult and they may use the favour from the Volturi against us" said Carlisle.

"Fine we'll go over tomorrow but Renesme will not be there!" he said.

"Why?" I demanded.

"Because I believe Jacob already has plans for you" he said.

"He does?" I was completely confused, firstly that William was a vampire, secondly why Jake wasn't here for my birthday and finally what had he planned for tomorrow?.

"Yes, he is upset that he missed your birthday, so he wants to make it up to you tomorrow" he explained.

"I'll tell them we'll visit tomorrow" said Carlisle and then he left with Esme. I could tell that my dad was worried, but I wasn't sure why. Alice sat alone trying to concentrate on what was going to happen next.

Please please please review and then ill update the next chapter :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"Are you ready for your present?" I asked, as she got in the Rabbit.

"Yes, I'm all but banned from the house today!"

"What? Why?"

"Err...Did they not tell you?"

"No what…what are they not tell me?" I hated being the last to know everything. Edward was always trying to keep things from me.

"They have to visit some old vampire coven, but Dad wouldn't let me be there, probably because the head of the coven Caleb made some comment about me and his son bringing our families together?"

"There are other vampires coming here?"

"Well actually they've been hear for awhile. William the youngest son, is in my year at school. So anyway, I'm not aloud to be there, instead your stuck with me!"

"Well, I was going to steal you for the day anyway. I got you the best present ever"

"I'm sure you did" she said. I handed her a blindfold "put this on, please?"

"Why?" she said putting on the blindfold.

"I want it to be a surprise"

"I haven't seen you in a while, So... what have you been up to 'til today?"

"You know, same old. Just to let you know it's along drive" Well I could have taken a short cut but I wanted to spend more time with her not that she needed to know that.

"Ok lets do something to pass the time, any ideas?"

"What about that game you're always playing with Natalie and Ally?"

"Truth?… I don't think you'd like it"

"Try me?" I wanted to stop her from trying to guess her present.

"Fine. The rules are easy, you take turns asking questions about the other person until someone passes on their question, if you answer your question you win"

"Did you enjoy your birthday?" I asked. There was a question I really wanted to ask but I wanted to ease into it.

"Yeah it was good. It would have been better if you had been there and the Davis' family journal drama was weird, but I still had fun. Now my turn, so you weren't at my birthday. Did you spend it with your girlfriend?"

"No I don't have a girlfriend, and I wasn't at your birthday because I had to get everything set up for your present. Now its my turn, are you going to go out with that Willis Davis guy?"

"Firstly it's William Davis', and secondly did my parents ask you to ask me that?"

"It's not your turn to ask the question. So?"

"No"

"Why?"

"It's not your turn to ask the question" she said sarcastically which made the two of us laugh. "Well I only met him once and I don't know anything about him"

"Is that really the reason why?"

"Well yes and he's the hottest guy at school so he has girls falling all over him all the time and why would he want to go out with little miss inexperienced anyway?"

"Who's little miss inexperienced?" I said more than a little confused.

"Me"

"So you've never, you know…?"

"Kissed someone? No and plus my dad was the first guy my mother ever kissed and they fell in love and got married and had me. So there's a lot of pressure there. Why? Have you ever kissed a girl?"

"Yes one girl twice, it was before you were born" he admitted but sounded odd.

"Who?"

"Pass"

"What?"

"Pass, believe me you don't want to know"

"If you don't tell me I will probably think its worse than what it really is"

"I doubt it"

"Would you tell me, if I guessed right?"

"Ok, but I wouldn't if I were you!" and then the car stopped she was excited to see what her present was. I left to go get it. I opened her door and she took off the blindfold "You got me a puppy?" she was completely taken off guard.

I was smiling at her reaction. I unexpectantly gave him a huge He had reddish brown fur and big brown eyes.

"What should we name him?" she asked while we were getting back in the car.

"I don't know, what about something like Oscar"

"Oscar" she looked at the puppy Oscar. "That's perfect Jake, so um you promised to tell me if I guessed right remember?".

"I really wish you wouldn't try"

"If you don't want me to know then it has to be someone I wouldn't think you'd kiss! Let me see...err...Rosalie?"

"No!, I wouldn't kiss her if you paid me!" I told her I was horrified by the idea. Then it just sort of all fell in to place, it had to be someone she loved and the rest of the people that It could possibly be were vampires, and she knows I would never kiss a vampire, but, her mother wasn't a vampire before she was born. She looked like she felt nauseated, the car came to a stop and she looked out the window. We had arrived home, I hadn't realised I had been silent the entire way. Her parents were outside waiting for her, obviously they had known she was getting a puppy.

"Is it true" she whispered with tears in her eyes "did you really kiss Jacob?"

"Yes, but Renesme that was..."

"All I needed to hear" she took the key out of her pocket, got in her car with Oscar in the passenger side and drove. I had to go after her but I had no idea what to say.


	3. Chapter 3

I know its been a while since i updated so here it is.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three<strong>

I was at the beach before I broke down, so, I pulled over and rested my head against the steering wheel and let my tears fall freely down my face. I couldn't hold back. It wasn't long before someone opened the door and wrapped there arms around me, I began to hug back until I realised I didn't know who it was hugging me.

"I think you should listen to what he has to say" said the person hugging me, a vampire. William Davis.

"Why?"

"Because if you don't your always going to think back and wonder what would have happened if you had and secondly everyone deserves a second chance" that was such I nice thing for him to say, he didn't even know Jake or me well.

"I just need to think about things".

"Ok call me if you need anything" he said and left. I took Oscar for a walk along the beach to try and clear my head. I realised something, that means that when Jacob found out that my mother was pregnant he probably despised me. I sat on the top of the steps looking toward the sea, Oscar ran off towards something on the other end of the beach. It took me a minute to recognise the figure approaching. It was of course Jake. Well we might as well get this over with I thought.

"Hey" he said to me when he reached the steps with Oscar in his left hand.

"Hi" I replied.

"So you talkin' to me now?" I just shrugged in response.

"Ok then listen, I wanted to tell you but I didn't know the right way with out something like this happening..." he was about to continue but I interrupted him "How would you feel if you found out I was in love with Billy before you were born?" the tears were streaming down my face and I was hurt and angry. What did he expect?, that's a lot to take in "and when I found out that you were going to be born I despised you so much."

"I thought you were going to kill her, and to me in a way you did. I used to hate the thought of Bella becoming a vampire and we all knew she wasn't going to survive human. It was easier to blame you and not me".

"Why don't you hate me now?"

"When I imprinted everything changed" If I wasn't confused before I was now.

"How does imprinting on some girl change everything?" Then a memory of Jacob and my mom fighting, it was her first day as a vampire. She shouted at Jacob and lunged for his throat. The words she screamed at him echoed in my head "How dare you imprint on my baby!". I was in complete shock! Jake had imprinted! On me! But he was in love with my mom! "Y-you...imprinted...o-on...me?" I whispered but I knew he could hear me perfectly. He held my face gently in his hands but tight enough so that I had to face him. I managed to concentrate really hard on not looking into his eyes, but I couldn't help it. I closed my eyes, then I opened them, tears started streaming noiselessly down my face. I couldn't stand this. I shut my eyes tight I didn't want to be here and then he kissed me. I was no longer in control of my body, my hands were on his chest pulling him closer and he put his arms around my waist as my feet could no longer touch the ground. Jacob was probably 6-7 feet tall and I was 5 foot 2. This kiss was indescribably amazing. Heat was everywhere. He pulled me tight against his body, but yet it wasn't tight enough for me. Jake was now more than just a friend, I love him, I had always loved him. But somehow I never knew it. How could you love someone without knowing it? This was more amazing than any dream I'd ever had, than all my expectations, than anything I'd ever experienced in my life. There was a nagging feeling in my chest, I knew this was wrong. This wasn't what I wanted, I didn't want to be with Jacob under these circumstances. I stopped him kissing me and I let go of him, with my feet now on the ground and put my forehead against his chest, were he couldn't see, my tears had welled up and were about to spill over. God, what was wrong with me?, why did things have to be so hard?, I was so sick of hurting, of crying. It felt like a life time since I got Oscar, when in reality it had only been a few hours. "What's wrong?" he asked really confused. I didn't know what to say! He loved me and I loved him, why couldn't that be it? The end! why couldn't that be the end of the story? I ran, got in my car and drove home which was an awful thing to do but I couldn't help it. When I got home nobody was there, so I went into the living room and curled up into a ball on the floor.

Strong arms wrapped around me and lifted me onto there lap. "Please don't cry" my dad whispered softly. He was probably the best person to talk to in this situation. He had gone through this and came out the other side of the tunnel. He was probably the only person that could help right now. "Dad how did you do it?".

"When I left your mother, I left her broken. Jacob was there for her and became a piece of her. I owed Jacob my life, they had formed a bond" I could see how much it pained him to remember the time they spent apart. It seemed that he felt more pain over that, than her actually loving Jacob "But the moment he looked into your big brown eyes, he was in love, and from that moment on, he didn't have any interest in your mother that way. Instead they became even closer friends and he still loves her but in the right way". At this stage I had calmed down a bit.

"Ugh, I just don't know what to do dad" I said.

"I know how much he loves you, and I know that he has been dreading the day you found out about that kiss. But you have to realise that he didn't know that you would ever exist. He thought that your mother was the only one for him, he hasn't thought about another girl since you've been born"

"Why are you standing up for him?"

"Because I know he loves you and would never hurt you and he's kind of getting on my nerves. He's been calling every five minutes to see if you were ok and safe!"

"But what kind of relationship could we have were he could compare me to my mother? How do I have the strength to move on from this?"

"Strength is something you choose. And there are 101 reasons not to be with someone if you look for them, and believe me I have. I also know that the strongest relationships have been tested by hard times to see if there worth it in the long run."

"So I'm guessing we have your blessing then?" I said probably a little too sarcastically.

"This is were I want to but, I wont get in the way. He is a good guy, and I know he loves you probably more than you'll ever know."

"Dad stop standing up for him!" I didn't want to listen to what he was saying, mainly because I knew he was right "As you seem to already know, do I love him?"

"Much more than I'd ever hoped you would and, I know that's only going to grow as time passes." I went to bed and Rosalie came in, she gave me used tea bags to put on my eyes as they were sore and bloodshot from crying.

"Rosalie?"

"Yes sweetie?"

"What do you think I should do?"

"I don't know sweetie, it's up to you. I do know that you should sleep on it . And probably talk to one of us before you do something." and then she left me alone.

Lying on the beach, with the sun shinning was amazing, especially for La Push, Jacob was lying next to me, I felt so happy, he had his arms around me and there was no tension, it felt so good lying next to Jacob, the pack was with us but everyone was relaxed, they were roasting marshmallows and laughing, even Rachel was here having a great time and then the worst thing possible happened! I woke up. It was 3.00 am. I decided to go to La Push, I realised how much I missed it from the dream, and as I had nothing else to do! I put on jeans and a t-shirt. I knew nobody would be there, that I could focus on my thoughts. The tea bags worked, I was half way to the beach when I saw somebody on the sidewalk, he had his hood up as it was raining and his shoulders hunched. He was walking so slow, I pulled over and opened the passenger door and told him to get in, he got in, he looked like a zombie. He looked like he had had as hard a night as I had. He looked like he might collapse any minute. His eyes had closed and he was breathing deeply, I knew I couldn't bring him to the hospital because he was a wolf. I pulled into Billy's house and carried him inside and put him on the couch. Billy and Rachel came in.

"What happened to him?" Billy asked.

"I found him like this barley walking properly, I'll call Carlisle" I explained to them.

Carlisle answered the phone straight away. "Hello?"

"Carlisle, you need to come down to the Black's House now"

"What's wrong, are you ok?"

"I'm alright, it's Jacob"

"I'm on my way". Rachel made tea, Billy got a blanket to put over him and I didn't know what to do, I just sat on the chair opposite him. Carlisle came in and went to work straight away. He checked everything. He said Jacob was in no harm, no broken bones, not even a bruise. Carlisle went home and I stayed with Jake.

It had been over 27 hrs since I put Jacob on the couch. He looked a little better than earlier, I hadn't slept at all. I was getting really scared, would he be ok? I sat on the couch were he lay. I held his hand in my just wishing he would move or open his eyes or say something but he was silent there wasn't any movement and his eyes were shut, silent tears dripped down my face. His eyes opened and he saw my tear streaked face. I knew he probably didn't want to see me or talk to me so I got up and headed towards the door.

"Come here" Jacob said, I was too tired to argue so I went over to him and hovered over the couch. "You shouldn't drive so tired you might crash" he lifted up the blanket for me to get under. I lay on the couch next to him, it was roasting but I didn't mind. I fell asleep in minutes. I woke up hours later in Jacob's strong arms, he made me feel safe and I liked it. I looked at Jacobs face, he looked so peaceful, I spent the next few hours just looking at him and listening to his snoring, he was a loud snorer, I don't know how I slept through that. I also didn't know how I hadn't realized sooner how beautiful he's. I hated it when Lisa and Sarah were right!"

"So how is Jacob doing?" mom asked.

"He was asleep when I left so I'd say not bad"

"What was wrong with him?" when mom asked the question, I felt responsible for everything that happened to him and I was I hurt him. I knew I wouldn't be able to without crying so I put my hand on her cheek get through it and showed her. It was still very painful to see but easier than talking about it and admitting it was my fault although clearly it was.

"So, how did your meeting with the Collins go?"

"It was ok" Alice said.

"Actually there coming back today they want to meet you, of course Edward said no but Carlisle thinks its a good idea if we are pleasant to them they may not call upon there favour and they many depart quicker than if we were rude" Rosalie said.

"What time are they coming?"

"A few minutes"

"And when were you going to tell me this"

"Now".

She was right they arrived 13 minutes later. We all shook hands and went into the living room, my father sat to my right and Emmet sat to my left, I thought it was a bit over protective but I didn't argue. They were all beautiful of course, Caleb was the head of the Coven he didn't look any different from the photograph that Carlisle got. He had the same pale white skin as we all had, short brown hair and red eyes. He was sitting with who I assumed to be his wife Domenica, she was beautiful, she was petit and had a slender figure, she also had short blond hair and golden eyes. With them were Veronica, Connor, Dermot and William. Veronica was also petit and slender but had long jet black hair and a fringe, she also had golden eyes. Connor had shoulder length wavy brown hair, he was the shortest of the group but still had obvious muscles nothing compared to Emmet/'s or Jake's but they were still there. Dermot had fair short hair he was the tallest, he was slender with barely any muscles but he like his leader had red eyes. William was the best looking of the guys he had short brown hair, average height, he had the biggest golden eyes framed by thick black lashes. It oddly felt natural being around the Davis', like we could relate to each other. They were going threw some of the things I was going threw. There was so much tension in the air, everyone was silent for what seemed like a really long time.

"Renesme, so nice to finally meet you" Caleb said with a smile on his face. He stretched out his hand to shake mine. I hesitated. I looked at my father with questioning eyes. He nodded in approval and I returned Caleb's friendly gesture. As Caleb introduced me the others Jake came in. He looked better. Suddenly Dermot launched for Jakes neck but mom put a shield around him to prevent her 'friend' from becoming lunch.

Mom tried to calm Jake down before he phased while Carlisle and my dad explained that Jake was a family friend not a snack.

I was still sitting down when I noticed William looking at me.

I felt uncomfortable and really wanted to ask him why he was staring at me.

I fought the temptation to ask and focused on Jake. Mom got Jake out of the house and I followed.

" You need to relax Jake" I said.

" Relax? How can I relax when there's a crazy vampire in there trying to drink my blood?" Then Jake asked curiosity "Who are they anyway?"

" The Davis's!" I shouted. Jake turned to my mother "You let them around her" he was talking to her like he was the parent and she was my bad older sister that let me drunk drive!

"Jacob, don't talk to her like that she's my mother" I said and thumped his arm, I don't think he even noticed I hit him.

"Exactly, she's supposed to protect you and keep you safe" I could see his word's wound her like she had been shot in the chest. He started shaking he was so furious.

"Stop it!" I shouted at him, I put my hand on his chest and made him go into the garage.

"Mom, will you tell the Davis's I'll be in in a minute" she just turned and walked inside although I was upset about the kiss I will always love my mom no matter what, can't believe that Jacob would say such awful things to her.

I went into the garage where Jacob was sitting on the floor trying to control his temper. "Leave now!" I said angrily.

"Wha…?"

"I want you to leave" and just like that he was gone. I didn't know what the Davis' were going to think now.

I sat beside mom to see how she was. I knew she wouldn't want a big deal made of what Jacob said so I just leaned over and whispered. "He's wrong and he was wrong to say what he did" she looked at me and I knew that if vampires could cry she would be in bit's. I hated to see the people I loved hurting or crying, I would start crying too. I would hold it together until the Davis' leave and the talk to mom.

please review otherwise i might have to cancel this story altogether.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Carlisle and Caleb reminisced about the old days and it I felt like we were talking to long lost family members. Is it crazy to have such a strange bond with people you met only hours ago. I weirdly wanted them to come back and I wanted to get to now them better, I think most of the Cullen's wanted them to come back except dad.

Jasper and Veronica talked about Texas as that's where they are both from. Veronica was born in 1879 so she is younger than Jasper. Her father had served in the Civil War along side Jasper, Jasper new he had seen those facial features before, Veronica looked a lot like her father.

Emmet, Connor and Rosalie talked about various sports, weights, cars and other things. It wasn't often people talked to Rose or more like it wasn't that often Rose let people talk to her.

Alice, Dad and Carlisle talked to Caleb and Dermot about the past the new additions to his family and when we could all see each other again, how they liked the area and other things. Dad kept looking over at me and Will every so often. And every time I caught him looking he was smiling.

Mom and Esme were talking to Domenica about Jake and apologising about his temper, they explained that he was very protective of me but said nothing of the imprint.

Me and Will had a lot in common, his favourite colour was blue like mine was, we were both actually wearing blue and he joked about us being like a married couple planning to wear the same clothes. We talked about school we actually had a lot of the same classes, he wanted to be an Accountant before he was changed. He apologised to me for lunging for Jacobs throat, he said he was trying to protect me as he knew Jacob smelled odd….

"Are you going to school tomorrow?" Will asked me.

"Yes. Why?"

"Just wondering" there was a little devious sparkle in his eyes.

"William can I speak with you for a moment" Dad asked motioning him to go over to our back door.

"Excuse me" William said to me then went over dad. I went inside and ran upstairs opening the window above my dad and William, so I could here there conversation.

"You know what my gift is" Dad said to Will. It wasn't a question.

"You read peoples minds, Sir". Had Will really just called my dad Sir! Hahahaha!

"I don't believe I told you that, how do you know" dad asked.

"Well Sir, my gift is I know what other peoples gifts are"

"Call me Edward, please" Will just nodded "You love my daughter" dad said and laughed for some reason he found this incredibly amusing "I'm surprised you've stayed as cool as you have, when I was in your shoes I almost took out an entire classroom, of course now that my Bella is one of us her blood does not sing for me like my daughters does for you"

"So you have felt like this" Will said relieved to know someone else felt like he does.

"Yes, I'm not sure if I want you around my daughter or not, though you seem like you can control yourself very well for one so young and you have not been around her long"

"You let that shape shifter around her"

"Yes but he has been around her since birth" dad put a hand on Willis shoulder "I like you William you remind me an awful lot of myself, which is very good but also very bad"

"Sir…"

"Edward" dad said.

"Edward, I could never hurt her"

"You better get going now before….."

"What?" Will asked.

"What did you just think about Renesme?" silence "Ya that what is it?" dad asked.

"I thought you already knew about her gift?"

"Apparently only half of it" he said even more amused.

We were all gathered in the living room when the Davis's left. Everyone was talking about when we would see them again. We were going over to there house Thursday. I heard dad and Carlisle talking "Are you sure Edward?" Carlisle asked him.

"Positive" my dad answers.

"Ok" Carlisle addressed the rest of the room "Edward has made an interesting discovery".

"What is it Edward?" mom asked him.

"Renesme is Williams _**la tua cantante**_" said dad sort of happy but worried at the same time. My mothers face shifted to shock but it seemed I wasn't the only one lost on what they were talking about.

"What is a la tua cantante?" Esme asked.

"Aro called me Edwards singer, because my blood sang for him" mom stated.

"What?" I said a little loudly. Great!

"What are we gonna do?" momma asked dad.

"I'm going to bed" I said, I hugged my parents and went to bed. I was looking forward to going to school the next morning and seeing Nicola and Sarah but I didn't get to see them instead William was waiting for me at the front door of the school when I arrived. He was wearing jeans and a pale yellow shirt it suited him but I hated the colour yellow. When I got to the door he smiled a smile that would have made any girls knees weaken but mine were fine I thought about how Jake's smile was more natural. I was smiling thinking about Jake's smile. William must have thought I was smiling at him because he put his arm around my shoulder, I didn't want to hurt his feelings so I "accidentally" dropped my books but of course that made things worse he bent down at the same time I did to pick up my books and our arms rubbed off each other I didn't think that much of it until he kissed my lips before heading to class. What was he doing? I all of a sudden remembered that the Davis' had that favour that they could use.

I told the girls what happened with William in English. "Oh my God" said Nicole not using her indoor voice, then the entire classroom looked at us.

"Are you okay girls?" asked Mr. Carney and yes he was the hot English professer, so predictably we all blushed.

"Yes Sir, everything's fine" I said. is my favourite teacher. It's not because he's hot that he's my favourite teacher it's because he's a good teacher and he's a laugh he's not as strict as other teachers!

"We'll talk at lunch" said Nicole.

The girls were waiting impatiently for me at lunch.

"Tell us everything!" Tess chimed.

"Okay there wasn't anymore than what I already told you"

"I can't believe it! You and William Davis" Tess was now planning my wedding.

"Wait!" said Nicole "what about Jacob?"

"What about Jacob?" asked Tess, to entranced in there heated discussion neither of the noticed when I got up and went over to the table were Will was waiting for me.

"Hello" he said and smiled obviously amused by something.

"Why are you smiling like that? It's creeping me out"

"You're friends seem to be having an interesting conversation" he mused.

"Aren't you nosy"

"No just having fun" he rose from his set and took my hand guiding me out of the school.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"You never ditched school before?"

"No"

"Come on, were not going to live forever " he said smirking and I had to laugh.

"That sounds weird coming from someone who _**will**_live forever".

We ended up going for a long walk, it was actually kind of romantic! We talked about music, our favourite colours, my friends, his best friend Ryan, his family and my family. We sat down on a bench and then it started raining. "Crap come on let's go before you get wet" he said.

"No, I like the rain" I looked up at the sky, closed my eyes and let the raindrops soak me.

"Why? Most girls hate the rain, they don't like getting there hair wet"

"I'm not most girls"

"That's for sure" he said holding his breath.

"Go, I understand it's too hard for you" and I did understand but I still wasn't sure what I thought about the way my blood made him feel. His face was suddenly serious he was walking towards me. Then suddenly he…kissed me! Unlike Jacob his kiss was cold and hard. Was I really thinking about Jake while Will was kissing me!

I returned home after school. The next day I promised Will that I'd go on a date with him. I couldn't imagine the consequences if I refused and he was kind of fun to be around. The fun part would be asking my parents! I decided to ask mom first she was the most easy going. "Mom is it okay if I go on a date with William?" I asked so nervously she could no doubt hear my pulse quickening.

"Sure sweetie just make sure your home at a reasonable hour, when are ye going out?"

"Tonight?" my voice broke.

"We'll then come on, ill help you get ready" she said excited. She curled my hair while I did my make up, I put on eyeliner and mascara and silver eye shadow I didn't do my eyeliner or eyeshade to dark I didn't want to look like I was trying to hard.

"Where's dad?" I asked when I was changing into my Herve Leger dress , I loved it when I saw it on the run way so Alice got it for me she knows I'm a big fan of Herve.

"I'm not sure he should be home any minute. Are you nearly ready?" she asked as I stepped out of my bedroom closet.

"You look beautiful" she whispered. I went down stairs and got my clutch purse. I thought I heard someone in the hall, it was dad, I was ready to go I just had to ask him. "You look beautiful" dad said to me. I heard Will's car pull into the drive way. Dad looked at me inquisitively. "Can I go on a date with William Davis?" I asked nervously.

"Ok"

"Thank you" a big smiled spread across my face and I kissed him on the cheek goodbye.

"Hi!" I said to Will getting into his Subaru Impreza WRX STi. It was a boy racer car, and obviously he thought of it as a chick magnet. I put on my seatbelt. As we pulled out of the drive I noticed a certain werewolf walking towards the house "Jake" I whispered. The rest of the journey we sat in silence. For our date Will took me to a posh restaurant. It was a bit awkward as he didn't eat anything. He drove me home and walked me to the door. "I had a great time" he said smiling.

"But…?"

"But do you not think it's going to be an awkward relationship?" I put my hands on his chest and he put his arms around my waist pulling me closer to him. He smiled "Where there's a Will there's a way!" the both of us laughed.

"You cheseball"

"It's the truth" He pulled me closer and we kissed.

"Goodnight Renesme"

"Goodnight"

My parents were waiting in the kitchen. "How did it go?" mom asked excited.

"Good but I'm tired so I'm going to go to bed" I started walking up the stairs. I could here my parents talking "She looks so happy" said dad.

"I know It seems so long since I've seen that gorgeous smile". It was true I had been upset over what had happened with Jacob lately. Oscar was asleep on my bed when I went into my room. I changed quickly into my pj's brushed my teeth and went to sleep.


End file.
